Yuri Kane
Kane Yuri - czternastoletnia dziewczyna zamieszkująca Sunagakure w Kraju Wiatru. Zakochana w podróżach i zwierzętach. Posiada dość niezwykłe umiejętności i nietypową chakrę. Cierpi na wiele fobii. Osobowość Charakter Yuri nie jest jeszcze do końca ukształtowany. Przez jej amnezje często nie wie jak się zachować i robi coś niekonsekwentnie w stosunku do sytuacji. Nie wie jaki ma charakter, co niezwykle ją irytuje. Czasem jest miła, słodka i czarująca, jednak po chwili potrafi stać się wredna, złośliwa, zostając przy tym błyskotliwa. Jest dość inteligentna i bystra. Zwraca wielką uwagę na drobne szczegóły. Potrafi dostrzec wiele więcej szczegółów, których inni ludzie nie wzięliby pod uwagę. Często jest roześmiana i towarzyska, jednak nawet wtedy nie zdradza zbyt wiele o swojej skromnej osobie. Niestety częściej niż towarzyska jest zamknięta w sobie i nieśmiała. Jednak nigdy staje się agresywna. Yuri to osoba odważna. Nigdy nie tchórzy, stawia czoła swoim lękom, chociaż niektórych - pomimo jej starań - nie potrafi pokonać. Kiedy coś obieca nigdy nie łamie słowa. Jest również bardzo szczera, jednak przy tym niekiedy również nietaktowna. Nienawidzi zostawać sama. Kiedy jednak musi znosić samotność myśli o tym, co stało się pierwszego dnia, który pamięta. Ma wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ przyjęła, że zabiła tych ludzi i, że nie potrafiła ochronić owego małego chłopca, który - jak założyła - był jej młodszym bratem. Najbardziej znienawidzoną przez nią porą doby jest noc, kiedy zmuszona jest zasnąć. Niczego tak się nie boi jak snu. Każdej nocy budzi się z krzykiem i strachem w załzawionych oczach, a najgorsze z tego wszystkiego jest to, że nigdy nie pamięta swoich snów. Jedyną częścią, którą udało się jej wyodrębnić jest krew, mnóstwo krwi wszędzie. Cierpi na hipnofobię - lęk przed snem. Boi się patrzeć na swoje lustrzane odbicie. Brzydzi się sobą, swoim odbiciem. Boi się, że ta "druga ona" przejmie nad nią kontrolę, a właśnie ta "druga ona" ją przeraża. Lęka się głośnych dźwięków, hałasów np. grzmotów. Z tej przyczyny panicznie boi się również burzy. Yuri jest również nyktofobiczką. Boi się ciemności. W ciemności wyobraża sobie różne makabryczne sceny, przeważnie z udziałem krwi, której również się boi. Dziewczyna sądzi, że te wszystkie fobie mogą lub wynikać z przeżyć z jej "poprzedniego" życia. Przypuszcza też, że największy z nimi związek ma walka, której nie pamięta. Fobie - hipnofobia - lęk przed zaśnięciem, - eisoptrofobia - lęk przed lustrzanym odbiciem, - fonofobia - lęk przed głośnymi dźwiękami, - brontofobia - lęk przed burzą, - nyktofobia - lęk przed ciemnością, - hemofobia - lęk przed krwią i jej widokiem, Zainteresowania Yuri oprócz walki interesuje się i zajmuje również wieloma innymi rzeczami. Lubi muzykę i taniec. Doszukuje się muzyki we wszystkim, dlatego bardzo podoba jej się technika Chidori, która brzmi jak śpiew setek ptaków. Dziewczyna zajmuje się również uprawianiem roślin. Hoduje wiele różnych ozdobnych kwiatów, jak i lecznicze zioła. Zajmuje się również zwierzętami. Prócz oczywistych domowych pupili jak koty, czy też psy upodobała sobie ptaki. W domu ma kilkanaście kanarków, których śpiewu uwielbia słuchać. Jednak szczególnym uczuciem darzy sępy. Jednego nawet trzyma w domu jako swojego towarzysza. Jednak potrzebny jest on jej również podczas walk, w których aktywnie bierze udział, jak i dodaje skrzydeł. Wygląd Yuri jest średniego wzrostu dziewczyną o szczupłej sylwetce. Ma fioletowo-niebieskie włosy i bok wygolony z lewej strony. Jej oczy są duże o intensywnie malinowym kolorze. Karnacja Yuri jest bardzo jasna i równa, w kolorze mlecznobiałym. Od kącików krwistoczerwonych ust ku górze policzków ciągnie się blizna po torturze (Glasgow Smile) niedbale zszyta, co sprawia wrażenie, że kunoichi jest wiecznie uśmiechnięta.Zwykle ubiera się w krótki top koloru piaskowego z czarnym znakiem Suny i ciemnoszarą lub granatową mini spódniczkę. Ochraniacz ma związany w pasie. Na szyi dziewczyny znajduje się pasek czarnego materiału z zawieszoną białą łezką, a na lewym nadgarstku pieszczochy. Oprócz tego na uszach ma duże, złote kolczyki w kształcie kółek. Pasek na kunaie nosi na prawym udzie i zakrywa go spódniczką. Jej paznokcie są pomalowane na czarno. Dziewczyna zawsze chodzi boso. Umiejętności Historia Przeszłość Yuri jest bardzo niejasna, można by rzec, że wcale jej nie ma. Pierwszym wspomnieniem młodej kunoichi było obudzenie się po środku niewielkiej leśnej polanki. Ubrana była w białą, poplamioną krwią sukienkę, ze zwiewnego materiału. Ręce i twarz wtedy około dwunastoletniej dziewczyny również całe były w szkarłatnej cieczy. Wokół niej leżał tuzin bezwładnych ciał. Z pewnością martwych. Kiedy się obudziła osłaniała ciałem martwego chłopca, łudząco podobnego do dziewczyny, jednak młodszego o około sześć lat. Yuri nigdy nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kim ów chłopiec był. Dziewczynę znalazło kilku mieszkańców Sunagakure i powiadomili władze miasta o całym zdarzeniu. W bardzo niedługim czasie w miejscu, gdzie ocknęła się dziewczyna zebrali się ninja z Suny i zabrali ją do miasta. Tam zaczęły się gruntowne przesłuchania i dochodzenia. Okazało się, że to najprawdopodobniej Yuri zabiła tych ludzi. Wypytywali ją o to co się wydarzyło jednak nic nie powiedziała. Nie dlatego, że nie chciała, lecz dlatego, że nie pamiętała. Próbowali wszystkiego, by przypomniała sobie chociaż część wspomnień jednak - niestety - na próżno. Została poddana surowym testom psychologicznym, by sprawdzić czy dziewczyna nadaje się do funkcjonowania w społeczeństwie. Okazało się, że tak i - co dziwniejsze -, że dziewczyna nie wykazuje ani odrobiny agresji. Jednak nikt nie chciał przyjąć pod swój dach dziecka zabójcy. Tym sposobem Yuri znalazła się pod opieką V Kazekage, który ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu okazał trochę serca. Posłał ją też do akademii ninja. Szybko okazało się, że Yuri bardzo odbiega umiejętnościami od rówieśników. Bardzo dużo z tego czego pozostali podopieczni akademii się uczyli ona już umiała. Była bardzo utalentowana. Szczególnie dobrze radziła sobie w ninjutsu. Jej bardzo dobre wyniki w nauce przyniosły oczekiwany efekt; po roku ukończyła akademię.C.D.N Cytaty - "Rusz swój majestatyczny tyłek z mojego punktu widzenia." - "Lubię Cię. Nawet bardzo Cię lubię, ale mógłbyś zamknąć czasem ten Twój uroczy ryjek? - "Pozwolę mu dalej marzyć. Chyba sprawia mu to przyjemność." - " "Prooooooszę" powiedziane z odpowiednią intonacją i dużą dawką słodyczy staje się najlepszym argumentem" - "Jest łysy, kościsty, ma brodawkę i skrzeczy, ale i tak to najfajniejszy facet jakiego w życiu poznałam." - o swoim sępie, Hotaru. - "Nawet gdy wszyscy już w Ciebie zwątpili, pokaż im, że się mylili." - "Ogarnij dupę, zaciśnij pięści i daj radę. Nie ważne, że nie ma dla kogo - ważne, żeby opadły im kopary." - "Pozostał nam już tylko niesmak, po tych kłamstwach ukrytych w dyskretnych gestach." - "Mnie nie da się zrozumieć, trzeba mnie zaakceptować taką jaka jestem." - "Twierdzisz, że to co mówię jest chamskie? Ciesz się, że nie słyszysz moich myśli." - "Jeśli się cofam to tylko po to, by zrobić rozbieg." - "Śmiej się - niech reszta świata zastanawia się dlaczego." - "Nienawidzę ludzi, którzy udają kogoś, kim naprawdę nie są, tylko po to, aby być lubianym." - "Niech Cię nie obchodzi zdanie innych. Bądź sobą bez względu na wszystko." - "Nigdy nie wypieraj się swoich przyjaciół. Nie ma nic gorszego od tak podłego zachowania." - "Im bardziej poznaję ludzi, tym bardziej utwierdzam się w przekonani, że zwierzęta są tysiąc razy bardziej godne zaufania." Ciekawostki - jej data urodzenia nie jest znana, jednak przyjęła za nią 13 stycznia, - jedyną rzeczą, jaką jej umysł pamiętał po przebudzeniu były techniki walki, - oprócz sępa Hotaru używa do walki również kanarków, - potrafi rozróżnić wszystkie swoje kanarki, chociaż z wyglądu niczym się nie różnią, - ma dwa razy więcej głównych tenketsu niż inni ludzie (128 tenketsu), - jej chakra różni się znacznie od chakry innych shinobi, - żeby się zrelaksować rysuje figury geometryczne, najczęściej koła, - irytuje ją, że przez klimat w Sunagakure w jej ogródku nic nie chce wyrosnąć, - jest wegetarianką, nie potrafi skrzywdzić zwierzęcia, - bardziej szanuje zwierzęta niż ludzi, - bardzo lubi podróże, jej ambicją jest zwiedzenie wszystkich ukrytych wiosek, - potrafi trenować dwanaście godzin dziennie, - jej chakra przypomina macki ośmiornicy, - ma pluszową przytulankę, Pana Królisia, z którym śpi, - nienawidzi wstawać rano z łóżka, ale i tak to robi, na przekór sobie, - drażni ją zapach palonego tytoniu, - chciałaby zrobić sobie kolczyk w języku, ale za bardzo się boi. - codziennie poświęca półtora godziny na rozczesanie, uczesanie i ułożenie włosów, które za nic nie chcą siedzieć tak jak mają, - uwielbia, gdy Naruto mówi "dattebayo", - lubi drażnić ludzi i robić im na przekór, Kategoria:Shinobi Piasku Kategoria:Chūnin Kategoria:Kunoichi